Believe I Can't!
by Hyunra Park
Summary: Cerita bermula dari yeoja yang bernama Natalie Park a.k.a Park Hyunra yang sebenarnya adalah novelis terkenal pindah ke Korea.Di Korea,ia berusaha mati-matian agar identitas sebenarnya tidak terbongkar.Tapi,di Korea ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang sudah mengetahui identitasnya


**Believe?I Can't!**

Title : Believe?I Can't!

Author : Park Hyunra

Main Cast : Natalie Park (OC),Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Kiseop

Other Cast : All member's Super Junior and U-Kiss

Genre : Romance,comedy (?)

Rating : Teen

Length : 1.215 words and 5 pages

Disclaimer : Annyeonghaseyo,Park Hyunra ini FF perdana aku soo maaf banget kalo banyak typo,bahasa koreanya salah,kebanyakan bahasa Inggris.

**DILARANG BASHING!**

Silahkan dan saran amat sangat dibutuhkan oleh author gaje ini.

**Warning ! **

FF ini belum pernah di publish di blog **MANAPUN**** (**kecuali wordpress author).So,jika kamu semua copy paste dan mengedarkannya di blog lain,tolong pakai **Full Credits** don't sue me.

Last,Jeongmal gomawoyo buat para readers yang udah baca ff abal 't be silent readers guys!Check this out for read my ff!

Natalie Park POV

Uahhh,akhirnya sampai aku bisa tinggal iya,Natalie Park blasteran ,terakhir kali aku ke Korea itu umur 4 now?I am 20 years lama kan? Yap,disinilah aku,Bandara ingin berlama lama disini but oops,aku melihat seseorang yang membuat mukaku harus segera pergi!."Aish,orang itu ada disini sih?" pun berlari ke arah taksi dan segera menuju apartemen

Author POV :

Natalie sedang di perjalanan menuju apartemen tempat dia akan tinggal. "But,what's the name?Oh,the name is Star City Apartement,"gumam Natalie gak jelas.15 menit berlalu,Natalie sudah sampai di 11 nomor 1102,Star City Apartment,Seoul."Finally,I found the apartment!Aigoo,udah jam 12.00 siang tapi belom makan?" teriak Natalie heboh sendiri. "OK,aku bakal ke bawah dan mencari makanan,"gumam Natalie gak jelas (readers : Gak jelas mulu ngelanjutin ff gak sih? Author : Ok, lanjutin ya. Readers : daritadi kek thor)

Natalie Park POV

Makanan ringan adalah satu satunya obat manjur bagiku yang suka insomnia baik aku cepat cepat ke bawah daripada mendapat telepon dari appa yang berteriak menyuruhku makan -_- . Aku pun sampai di sebuah minimarket dekat apartemen dan segera memasukkan makanan ringan sebanyak banyaknya dalam keranjang. Sedang enak enaknya bawa keranjang belanja sambil pake headset,ada seseorang yang memakai jaket menabrakku. Akibatnya?Keranjangku tumpah dan isinya pun ! "Hei kau!Nggak punya mata ya?" bentakku. "Mianhae,aku nggak sengaja,"ucap orang hanya bisa bergumam ,aku memang yeoja tapi emosiku seperti namja =.=

Lee Donghae POV

Brakk.. . Aku menabrak seorang yeoja yang memakai headset. Dia pun berteriak "Hei kau!Nggak punya mata,ya?"bentaknya. Aigoo,ini yeoja apa namja ya? "Mianhae,aku nggak sengaja,"ucapku ketakutan. Oops,bisa gawat kalau yeoja ini kan kesini hanya memakai topi sama _hoodie_. Tak lama,ada suara yang memanggilku. "Hyung! Aku sudah selesai,"panggil kesini untuk membeli makanan ringan. "Wookie!"ucapku manja

Natalie Park

Aish.. rupanya ada yang pun balas memanggil "Wookie!". Aish,siapapun itu,dia orang yang sangat manja. "Kenapa hyung lama banget sih?"tanya cowok yang dipanggil Wookie itu. "Aish,aku habis menabrak seorang yeoja yang galak"terang cowok itu sambil menunjukku. Kemarahanku pun sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun dan aku pun mengepalkan tangan ku kesal. "Ah,maaf kan hyungku Ryeowook imnida,"ucap Ryeowook."Ah,Natalie Park imnida"ucapku sumringah."Donghae hyung,perkenalkan dirimu!"perintah Ryeowook oppa." Donghae ya udah nabrak kamu,"kata Donghae kamu,mau superstar,pemimpin atau apapun,jangan harap aku memaafkanmu!batinku kesal."Ne,mianhae juga sudah membentakmu,"ucapku sok ramah

"Natalie,kamu tinggal dimana?"tanya Ryeowook oppa."Di sebelah,"ucapku singkat."Maksudmu,Star City Apartment?"tanya Donghae hanya dia mengacak rambutnya kenapa?

Lee Donghae POV

Apa?Yeoja galak itu satu apartemen dengan kami?Aigoo,neraka baru apalagi ini?"Di kamar nomor berapa?"tanya Ryeowook kepo."Uhm.. di kamar 1102,"ucapnya imut."Neomu kyeopta,"lirihku ,apa yang baru saja kukatakan? "Oh..kamar 1102"kataku polos dan tiba tiba aku teringat sesuatu .MWO?1102?Berarti..berarti..dia… ."Mwo?1102?Sebelahan sama kami dong,"ucap Ryeowook polos."He?Benarkah?Oh jadi kamar yang dari luar kelihatan berantakan itu kamar kalian ya?"ucap Natalie tanpa rasa bersalah."Berantakan?Masa sih?"tanya Ryeowook gak ,dia kan paling anti sama yang namanya **berantakan.**

Natalie Park POV

"Berantakan?Masa sih?" tanya Ryowook oppa hanya mengangguk polos."Pasti ulah mereka lagi,"gumam Donghae ? "Ayo kita !"seru Ryeowook oppa lupa mereka membayar (**Author : Gak bayar aja oppadeul,biar disangka pencuri :p*digeplak fishy dan ryeosomnia**). "Bye oppa"ucapku singkat. Mereka hanya mengangguk.

Selesailah aku belanja dan aku pun bersegera pergi kembali ke sampai,aku langsung mandi dan merenung sembari mendengarkan music untuk memilih jurusan. Berselang beberapa menit terdengar suara berisik dari kamar melirik jam dan.. aigoo,ini sudah jam 20.30 malam."Siapa sih yang berisik malam malam?"teriakku pun menuju kamar sebelah tepatnya kamar 1101 untuk meminta mereka agar tidak berisik lagi

"Hello,anybody there?"teriakku keras dan mengetuk pintu."HELLO?Perlukah aku berbicara bahasa planet pada kalian?"teriakku tak kalah kencang. "Nugu?Ada perlu apa kau kau ELF,kembali lah besok,"kata pria berkepala besar."WHAT?Hei,aku hanya ingin protes!"balasku frustasi.

"Protes kenapa?"tanya pria itu pabo. "Suara kalian itu keras sampai tak bisa tidur!"protesku. "Ah mianhae, ,sebaiknya,kau masuk ke dalam,"saran pria berkepala besar itu."Ah ,Natalie Park imnida,"kataku memperkenalkan diri. "Ah ya,Kim Jong Woon aku Yesung saja,"kata Yesung oppa."Ah ya,panggil aku ," lanjutku. "OK,Natalie silahkan masuk,"kata Yesung oppa

Aku pun masuk ke kamar yang kataku sedikit berantakan. "Hyung,siapa itu?"tanya seorang namja yang berbadan My God,aku lama lama disini bisa pingsan.**They're so ,no,they're NOT JUST HANDSOME!They'are very very cute**!Bisa bisa image dinginku hancur seketika di depan para namja ini /. "Ah,Natalie Park imnida,"kataku memperkenalkan dengan muka yang sedikit salting dan blushing."Aku penghuni kamar sebelah,"lanjutku

Lalu keluarlah seorang namja yang amat sangat kukenal. "Heechul oppa!"panggilku."Natalie?Hei Natalie!Long time no see!How are you?"tanya Heechul oppa susah payah."Ah I'm ,pakai bahasa korea sajalah,"kataku terkikik

"Ah ya,dongsaeng,Leeteuk ini Natalie adalah hoobae yang terkenal banget di universitas noona-ku,Cambridge University,"jelas Heechul oppa panjang lebar begitu melihat yang lain bengong karena keakraban kami.

"Yah,aku dan Donghae hyung baru bertemu di minimarket tadi,"jelas Ryeowook oppa."Ngomong ngomong tadi Yesung oppa bilang apa?ELF?"tanyaku heran. "Kamu nggak tahu kami?Kami Super Junior,"jelas Leeteuk oppa agak sedikit angkuh *author digeplak fans nya Leeteuk

MWO!Super Junior?Super Junior yang digilai seluruh yeoja di Inggris?Yang selalu diimpikan teman temanku itu?"Oh,jadi kalian yang selalu digilai para yeoja di seantero selalu mendengarmu dari Evelyn dan Louisa,"gumamku yang mungkin terlalu keras sampai sampai air muka berubah dari cute menjadi tampang kepo

"Jadi,siapa yang paling digilai disana?"tanya Kyuhyun kepo."Hmm,Kyuhyun,Donghae oppa,Sungmin oppa dan Heechul oppa,"jelasku singkat dan tampak muka kecewa dari paras tampan mereka

"Hehehe,jadi aku digilai ya disana?Memang,ketampanan ku tiada tandingannya" kata Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirk jika mereka disini,pasti mereka tidak akan tertarik lagi pada namja yang namanya Kyuhyun itu ==

Ting..tong..ting..tong.. . Terdengar suara bel."Ah!Mereka datang!"kata Eunhyuk oppa. "Baiklah urusanku sudah selesai,jangan berisik ya oppadeul," ,tiba tiba tangan besar yang mengenggamku keras. "YA,appo!Ada urusan apalagi,Park Jungsoo?"tanyaku cuek."YA,kau harus ikut pesta tidak jangan harap kau akan dapat ketenangan,"kata Leeteuk oppa marah

"Baiklah,aku mengalah!"ucapku senyum puas dari mereka semua."YA,mereka semua sudah kesayangan kita!"seru Siwon oppa keras.

Aku pun meliat 7 namja yang menamakan mereka satunya namja yang amat sangat kukenal Lee terbelalak melihatnya dan seketika mukaku langsung pucat pasi"Hi Donghae Hyung,are you fine?"goda Kevin pada Donghae oppa."Sudahlah Kevin,aku tahu kau bisa berbahasa Inggris dan aku tolong jangan mengetesnya Wonnie sajalah,"tolak Donghae oppa kesal yang membuat orang orang di dorm ini terbahak-bahak.

"Hei,lihat siapa yang ada disini!Natalie Park!Lama tidak ketemu!"kata Kibum menunjukku dan ,oww,muka mereka langsung terkejut."Jangan menggodaku lagi Kibummie,baiklah aku pergi ,"kataku dingin. "Hei hei,jangan kenal mereka?"tanya Sungmin ,aegyo nya sangat imut yang menggodaku dengan sendirinya agar mengikuti kemauannya! /

"I..itu hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaaan,"kataku mengklarifikasi." yang dia jelaskan salah !Ppalli!,"mohon Heechul oppa."Xander oppa,jika kau tidak mau wajahmu kucakar pakai cakar nya Heebum,sebaiknya kau diam!"bisikku mengancam Xander oppa.

"Anni anni,aku gak berani menjelaskannya,"ucap Xander oppa yang udah sedikit scared."Shin Soo Hyun, .Ppalli!"seru Shin Dong oppa. "Ah,Natalie dan Kiseop sebenarnya pernah…bmfttmftt"kata Dongho terputus karena aku bekap perlu sedikit kekerasan kalau berhadapan sama magnae yang satu ini =.=

Cho Kyuhyun POV

"Ah,Natalie dan Kiseop sebenarnya pernah…bmfttmftt" ucap Dongho yang terputus karena bekapan Natalie."Apa?Pernah apa?Pacaran?"tanya Ryeowook oppa yang tingkat ke kepoannya sudah mencapai level atas."Anni,anni,"kata Kiseop singkat dan dengan muka pucat."Lalu apa?"tanya kami muka Natalie dan Kiseop ada yang gak ,aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Kiseop ada yang mau kubicarakan !"kataku menarik Kiseop ke kamarku dan si labu. "Waeyo hyung?"tanya Kiseop sok ,aku sudah tahu watakmu Pria 5 dimensi!

"Jelaskan padaku tentang hubungan dengan ,kau tulis di kertas ini saja,"bisikku sembari mengambil pensil dan kertas." hyung"katanya sambil menulis sesuatu di kertas itu.

"Ini hyung,sudah selesai."katanya memberi kertas pun membaca isinya dan…. "MWO?Kau serius Kiseop?**Demi PSP dan kawan kawannya**!"ucapku berteriak heboh.

Note :

Annyeonghaseyo,udah baca kan?Puas gak?Aku juga pengen dapet saran dan jujur ya,gak usah takut author aneh ini tersakiti or aja,Dan,mianhae banget kalo title sama isi ff gak ada hubungannya sama author cuma dua nih : "Kalian masih mau baca FF ini lagi gak?Perlu author lanjutin?"

Jawab !^^


End file.
